Galactic wars episode 1:An new Hope and Stuff...
by James Death
Summary: The Arquilan empire are set to destroy the Universe.But will the Rebel PEEL Allence stand in there wya??aCyclops an young man from the 20th centry and an Alchoholic Robot our are Only Hope....
1. The War has began

Galaxy wars:Episode 1:A bunch of new hopes!!!!! (Star wars themetune Futurama style) Author notes:This is a Futurama-Starwars Parady..... Chapter 1 :This is WAR!!!!!!  
  
The Arquilan Emperers Blue eyes moved across the moniters in his room.Prehaps he was searching for a spy.Or looking into the Girls shower no one could tell.He was searching for a sry.He hit the red button And alerted the ships Guards.Blue Armoured Stormtroopers rushed towards the spy and destroyed him.But it was to late a small Spacehopper had left the Arquilan battle ship.Arquilan Elimanators attacked the small craft and blwe itm to pieces.The Emperer smiled and headed towards the control room.The contorl room was loads of consoles in a line The Emperer walked to the main console and sat down in his chair.He saw a small capsel on the radar being sucked into a medium carrier ship."Disable the ship"ordered the Emperer.The Arquilan Cruiser was 400 times bigger and powerfuller than any other type of ship in the galaxy.It gunner shot at the six turrets.thay had taken 3 down but the small ship had destroyed 23 gunner aboarrd the Arquilan Battle crusier."Dammnit...launch the A.Es"said the Emperer.The cone shaped blue ships launched from the shuttle bay quickly and effecently destoryed 3 turrets and disabled one."That Capsel is aboard the ship we need that info back"said the Emperer "So bring the ship into the shuttlebay".The techs nodded and the ship was dragged into the Arquiilan cruser with ease.Arquilan Emperer ordered 200 troopers to folow him into the ship.  
  
The docking doors.100 Arquilan Troopers and 100 heavy armed Beta Troopers along with the Arquilan emperer were read to crush and kill the Rebels behind the door."Sir it ready"said a Beta trooper tapping at the door controls.The door opend suddenly and laser burst out.The Beta trooper at the door droped dead.The laser were ment for the Emperer.The Emperer blasted a few solder and let the rest of the trooper take care of the rebels."23 bodys...there still 12 more liveing people aboard."Officer carl please stop flirting with that female Rebel prisoner...okay move out solders.70 Alapha and 20 Betas left for the difrent coridoors.The Emperer smiled walked down the coridoor and spotted the Ambasadoress.She looked like Kiff she was ejecting something in an Air lock.The Emperer smiled and Set his blaster onto stun.He shot her the trooper dragged her knocked out body away.  
  
As the Arquilan Destroyer blew up the Samml ship the Emperer was relaxing over a glass of gin wondering what happend to the plans.DOOP was easy there stupid plans killed them off fast.The only thing in his way was the Rebels.  
  
Authors notes:well that was Ok...*silence crickits churp*damnit!!! 


	2. Whats this???

Galactic Wars:Chapter 2:what this?  
  
The PE ship flew from an Burning Plannet in an Hurry."Bender you Should NOT touch anything that has 'Do not touch on it'"Said Leela. Bender did not care.He just lit a Ciggarette and activated his computer,He had Head Mail.Fry was watching the Ship radar entranced by the Beeps .When there was an Small ching of the Window."Hey WHat was that?"said Leela Turning her head towards the PE ship window."Hey Look at the Radar Leela there are black dot and.."Before Fry could Finnish the Ship went on Red Alert.Leela ran to the Radar and Gasped."We are in an Arquilan zone!"she shouted.Leela noticed something small and white tapping against the Window."Hey Bender could you get that?"Leela Asked.Bender did not listen.Leela sighed and activated the arms of the ship.A couple of Secends later in Leela Palm was an Capsule."What is it Leela?"asked Fry."Its an Rebel Capsel...look!!"said Leela.She enserted it into an Drive on the Ship's computer.An female of Kif's Speices apeared on the Holo-Transmiter."I am Kanot lrado an One of the Leaders of the Rebel aliance.."There was an BANG on the Hologram the Projection shook sounds of yelling and Screaming then laser shot are heard."I have not got mutch Time...who ever finds this please join the Alience are Base is located at an old PLace called Panuchi's Pizza..do not Worry about me.Tell Alien Squadran to live long and well...farewe-".The Projection ended. "What the hell?"was all Bender could say."So...we must be...and the...What the?"Leela's brain had Short circited.Then the Ship shook.Bender ran to the Window and saw 3 cone Shaped fighters.They All had There engines on the back on the front there was an Cockpit below 2 laser and an turret on top of it.On the side it had A.E 45 Squadran Class 69 Arquilan dept."We're boned"Said Bender turning around."What is it asked Leela."Arquilan AE's"Replied Bender.The Ship shook with Another blast.The Holo Message Repeted behind them."Turn on the Com link Fry"said Leela.Fry pushed an Fray Button an Voice came on."You are in Arquilan Territory..surender now or be Destroyed"said the Voice in an Metalic tone.Fry looked up."This is bad.."he said The Profsser walked into the room or Shuffled anyway."What's going on??"he demanded.The Ship shook with another Volly of Laser Blasts. "That's it"said Fry."Where are you going meat sack?"asked Bender.Fry walked out the Bridge."To the Turret"he said."Bender man the Front Laser cannons.Well Robot them anyway.."said Leela.The PE ship did an 360d turn and now was behind the AE."I got one in my site"Said Bender. There was a Red Laser Blast.One of the AE Blew up the PE ship flew Through the Fire ball."We got one!"cheered Leela.Bender Lit an Cigar and Smoked. Ain't over yet doll face"Said Bender pointing the 2 A.E that had Turned and Where Fireing back.Leela Dodged the shots."Fry there comeing Straight at us.."Shouted Leela.Fry was in the Gun Tower.The Turret focused on the incomeing A.E's.There was a Flurry of Red Laser Shots.The A.E's could not Dodge.One was Desroyed the Other was badly Damidged."2 down one to go"said Bender.The PE ship did a complacated barrol rool and entered an Astroid field."They Got to be Crazy to follow us hear.."said Leela.The A.E headed back to the Arquilan Destroyer with the Info and co-ordanets to the Astroid field. 


	3. Escape from the Arquilan Battle Ship

Galactic wars part 3:  
  
The Crew sat in the Bridge of the PE ship.Leela ooked around.All the Crew where there.What did you want us for?"asked Zoidburg.  
"Well me Fry and Bender found..THIS.Leela dug around in her Pants pocket and found the Capsule."Hye..ain't dat a Capsule from Da Rebel's?"said   
Hermes in his Jamacan accent.Leela Nodded and put the Capsule in the Ships computer.The Message Played."So Professer can we Join?"asked  
Leela.The Professers face looked puzzled for a secend."Weeelll i don't want to lose my best crew at war..then again there Bonises are coming up...we must Destroy them.."  
Thought the Professer"Yes-Lets all Join"."That was easy"said Ami.  
  
Meanwhile the Arquilan Emperer had heard about the Attack and Frankly he was pissed."They must  
have the Capsule...capture them...".The Arquilan Officers and Gunner prepered the Giant Ship  
for a Major Attack.  
  
Bender Smoked an Cigar thinking."Guys..these Guys are only small ships that might carry and hour  
or 2 oxygen right?" "Yeah Bender"said Leela."And we let one escape.."said Bender Fear Creeping into  
his Voice."What the hell is that!!!!!!"said Fry leaping out of his Chair.The Crew Looked  
out the Bridge window.The Ship was huge and Long the Astroid just shatterd or where blown apart by Green  
Laser's.The CommLink sprung to Life."This is Captin jullaze of the Arquilan Batttship the elamanator  
surrender of be Destroyed by the Order's of the New Emperer."No Way"Shouted Amy."Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod"  
Gibbered Fry as he ran in circles."Im not giveing up that easly"said Leela as she strided to the  
Pilot seat of the PE ship.The PE Ship turned around the Lasersd on the Ship Started to fire.  
"AHHHH WE ALL GONNA DIE!!"Screamed Fry."Not on my watch"said Leela.The Ship Dodged the Laser blasts   
and Fired a couple at the Arquilan Turrets.The Emperer yelled in Rage as he saw the PE Ship Fly over  
the bridge of the Arquilan Destroyer.  
  
"Where to now Leela?"asked Fry."To Join the Alience"said Leela.The Ship blasted off to lightspeed.  
  
End of PART 3... 


End file.
